Pokemon Learning League Serena's Solo Adventure (Rock Cycle)
by Storalwhit
Summary: In here, Serena explores around the vast area of Unova Route 6, having various encounters and helping out some of the local Pokemon along the way.


Pokémon Learning League

Rock Cycle

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with an overhead shot of Unova Route 6 on a mostly sunny afternoon, showing the canopies of trees, patches of grass, rivers flowing and a flock of Duckletts and Swannas flying through. Now, we pan down into it and find Serena walking about, being taken in by its calm atmosphere. She looks over to the audience.)_

Serena (casually): Hey there, guys.

 _(She continues onward. Now, a breeze blows through the area and the clouds move across the sky, casting shadows in some spots. Serena stretches out her arms.)_

Serena (to herself): Ahh. I think Braixen would love to enjoy this.

 _(She gets out a Pokeball, opens it up and Braixen appears out of it.)_

Serena: Hey, Braixen. Would you like to take a stroll through this forest with me?

Braixen: Brai-xen.

Serena: I thought you would.

 _(They start onward through the forest. As they go along, Serena and Braixen take in some of the sights they're beholden to, from a herd of Sawsbuck and their Deerling foraging for food, an open field where some Petilil & Lilligant basking in the Sun, a Tranquill fending off a Karrablast from its nest and an Audino healing up a wounded Poliwag. Suddenly, the ambience is disrupted by the sound of a nearby quarrel.)_

Serena _(to Braixen)_ : You hear that?

Braixen _(confirming)_ : Braix.

Serena: Let's see what is it.

 _(They rush over to the source. They find a group of Swadloon and Leavanny and another of Foongus and Amoonguss standing off face to face.)_

Serena: Oh, no. This is about to get bad.

Braixen: Brai-xen.

 _(They all exchange intimidating looks and poses at each other and then ferociously lash out at each other.)_

Serena: Braixen, break up this fight with a small Flamethrower.

Braixen: Braix.

 _(She pulls out her wand stick from her tail and a red flame appears at the tip of it. Now, Braixen fires a small stream of red-orange flames down the center between both groups, whom cease quarreling.)_

Serena: Okay, that's enough. Now, what seems to be the problem?

 _(The Pokemon resume quarreling with each other. She looks over to their area and sees there are numerous Swadloon & Leavanny nests spread across, with some going into the Foongus and Amoonguss's territory.) _

Serena (getting it): Ah-ha. Here's an easy solution: try dividing the area into equal sections.

 _(They shake their heads to say, "No.")_

Serena: All right, how about having it during certain points in the day?

 _(They shake their heads again.)_

Serena: O-kay. Hmmm…

 _(She thinks for a minute, then gets an idea.)_

Serena (to the Swadloon & Leavanny): Listen, I saw a bigger not too far from here. You could make that your new home. What do you think

 _(They ponder about it for a moment, and then nod their heads as if to say, "All right, sounds good.")_

Serena (pleased): Oh, good.

 _(The Leavanny pick up the Swadloon and depart for their new home. Serena waves to them.)_

Serena: Good luck in your new home. ( _She turns over to Braixen.)_ Well, come on, Braixen.

 _(They resume along down the path. As they continue on their way through, they come across a wounded wild Emolga struggling to get across the path, scuffed up, exhausted and on the verge of collapse.)_

Emolga (very weary): Eeeee-molga.

 _(It collapses to the ground. Serena and Braixen rush over to it and kneel down to its level. Serena feels its forehead.)_

Serena: My goodness. Braixen, go get some berries, quick.

Braixen: Braix.

 _(She walks off. Now, Serena gets a hyper potion out of her backpack and gently sprays it around the affected area. Now, we see Braixen go over to a nearby berry bush and picks a couple of Sitrus berries and brings them back over.)_

Serena: Thanks.

 _(She gives one to Emolga, whom eats it.)_

Emolga (a little more energetic): Emolga.

Serena: Good to see you're a little better. Tell us what happened to you.

Emolga: E-molga.

 _(It points over to a tree four feet where they are and starts punching the air.)_

Serena: Oh, you were protecting your home. Okay, then. Let's get you back to your tree.

 _(Serena carries it over back over to its tree. She places on a branch.)_

Serena: There. Now, you get plenty of rest now.

Emolga (saying "Thank you"): Em-olga.

Serena: You're welcome. See you.

 _(Emolga waves goodbye to Serena, who does the same as she and Braixen resume down the path. Cross fade to moments later, where they come upon a wide secluded area near a river. A couple of berry bushes sit near the edge of the border.)_

Serena: This looks like a nice spot to take a break.

Braixen (agreeing): Braix.

 _(Serena & Braixen sit on the ground. Now, Serena takes her boots & socks off and dips her feet into the river.)_

Serena (contented): Ahh. _(She turns over to Braixen.)_ Doesn't this feel good?

Braixen (contented): Brai-xen.

 _(They both lay out on the grass and look up at the sky.)_

Serena: Just think of the kinds of adventures we'll have here in Unova.

 _(Braixen nods her head in agreement. Now, they see a cloud in the shape of a Pichu moving across the sky.)_

Serena: That's really cute. _(She turns over to Braixen.)_ You think we'll do good in the contests here?

Braixen: Braix.

Serena: I think so, too.

 _(They both sit back up. Just then, Serena spots something shimmering at the bottom of the river bed.)_

Serena: Hmm, what's this?

 _(She reaches into the riverbed, digs through it and pulls out a blue rock with mottled yellow streaks across it.)_

Serena (in awe): Wow! Would you look at that? It's beautiful.

Braixen (concurring): Braix.

Serena: What sort of rock do you think it is?

 _(Braixen shrugs her shoulders.)_

Serena: Yeah, that's what I thought. Hmm, perhaps Siara may know what kind it is.

 _(She goes into her backpack, gets out the Pokepilot, turns it on and speed dial calls Siara, whom is making blueprints for a hydroelectric generator.)_

Siara: Hey, there Serena.

Serena: Hi, Siara. What are those blueprints for?

Siara: They're for a new hydroelectric generator that'll draw power from the ocean.

Serena: Oh, that sounds great.

Siara: Mmm-hmm. So, what have you been up to?

Serena: Well, I helped settle a quarrel with two groups of Pokemon and saved an injured Emolga.

Siara: That's terrific. Congrats to you on that.

Serena: Thank you. Right now, Braixen and I are resting up near this river and I found this pretty-looking rock in the riverbed.

Siara: Really? Let's see it.

 _(She holds the rock up to the screen and Siara thoroughly examines it.)_

Siara _(intrigued)_ : Ah-ha.

Serena: Well, what kind is it?

Siara: What you have there a lapis.

Serena: Oh. Is it rare?

Siara: You bet it is. It's one of the rarest rocks in the world.

Serena: Neat.

Siara: Mmm-hmm. You know, rocks are a bit more complex than most would think?

Serena: Really? How?

Siara: For starters, many of them are formed in various ways. In fact, they're categorized into three types: igneous, sedimentary and metamorphic.

Serena: That's very interesting.

Siara: Yep, and each one can change into another type in a never-ending cycle known as the rock cycle.

Serena: Okay, but how does it start?

Siara: Well, it actually begins with magma. When it either hits the surface, or is underground, it undergoes a process called crystallization, where it cools and hardens into an igneous rock. Also, what kind it turns into depends on the chemical composition and the rate the magma cools.

 _(As she goes, the animated images to the side of her synchronize with the words.)_

Serena: Ahh, okay. Now, how do they turn into sedimentary ones?

Siara: It's a bit tricky. What happens is that rocks go through what's called weathering, where they get worn down over a period of time and change into smaller rocks, or sediments. From there, they're transported to other locations via water, wind, gravity or ice in what's known as erosion. Then afterwards, the sediments are deposited, and once enough of them have accumulated, they're compacted & cemented together into an entirely new rock.

Serena: Oh, that is complex.

Siara: Yep, but we're not through yet. Now, when a rock is exposed to a lot of pressure and extreme heat deep in the earth's crust, but doesn't melt at all, it changes the mineral composition and texture of the rock, or metamorphoses it. Hence, a metamorphic rock is created.

Serena: Boy, you weren't about rocks being complex.

Siara: Indeed, there are. However, the most interesting part about it is that the cycle doesn't always go in the order given. Igneous rocks that are deeply buried can form into a metamorphic without becoming sedimentary, and sometimes, sedimentary and metamorphic rocks are uplifted and eroded to become new sedimentary ones.

Serena: Ahh, that's very interesting.

Siara: Mmm-hmm. Now, how about we do some trivia?

Serena: Sure thing.

 _(Pan down to a lower panel, displaying a diagram featuring the three types of rock, with each one having a blank space on the top and the bottom, respectively.)_

Siara: Okay, you all set, Serena?

Serena: Yes, I am.

Siara: Okay, then. First off, what process does magma go through in order to form into an igneous rock?

Serena: It goes through crystallization.

Siara: You got it. Now, what occurs when a rock is exposed to a lot of pressure and heat?

Serena: It metamorphoses it.

Siara: Ahh, very good. What happens to rocks when exposed to the effects of weathering?

Serena: They get worn down and turned into sediments.

Siara: All right, then. You did great there, Serena.

Serena: Thank you, Siara.

Siara: Now, if you'll, excuse me, I need to get to these blueprints. See you later, Serena and have a pleasant day.

Serena: Okay, you too.

 _(She switches the Pokepilot off and puts it back in her bag.)_

Serena: Hey, Braixen, let's work on some showcase moves.

Braixen: Braixen.

 _(Serena gets two Pokeball from her bag.)_

Serena: Come on out, Pancham and Sylveon.

 _(She tosses them up and they emerge out of them.)_

Pancham: Pan-cham.

Sylveon: Sylv-eon.

Serena: Sylveon, Swift and Moonblast!

 _(Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them that form in a circle. Next, she spreads her feelers out wide and gathers energy from the moon, which forms into an orb of pink energy inside her mouth and fires it through the ring of stars.)_

Serena: Okay, Pancham use Stone Edge and go into Arm Thrust!

 _(It slams its hand on the ground, causing small light blue pillars of rock to appear around it. Now, its hands glow white and knocks off pieces of the pillars bit by bit until it forms a shape. We cut to an aerial and see the rocks form into a Pokeball.)_

Serena: All right, Braixen use Flamethrower, then Hidden Power!

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick into the sky and a red-orange flame forms at the tip. Next, she fires a small red-orange stream of fire from it into the sky, waves the stick wand and it spirals around her. Now, she forms a light blue ball of energy on front of her hands and fires it into the spiraling flames, then does it two more times.)_

Serena _(encouraging)_ : All right, that was good. Now, try to do them faster.

 _(They continue onward with their practicing. A brief montage commences, showing each Pokemon getting progressively improving & perfecting on their showcase moves. It concludes with a cross dissolve to minutes later, where they're very worn out.)_

Serena: Okay, I think that's enough. Let's take a break.

 _(They all sit on the grass in a relaxed position_. _Serena gets a container of personalized Pokepuffs out and takes three out.)_

Serena: Here, guys. You've earned these.

 _(She gives one to each of them and they dine on them. Now, Serena sits with them.)_

Serena: Ahh. (to her Pokemon.) Good to see you're enjoying them.

 _(They nod back to her.)_

Serena: _(chuckles to herself.)_ Hmm, maybe it's a good time to do another trivia round. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, would you like to do it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Okay, then.

 _(Cross fade back to the diagram.)_

Serena (V.O.): What determines what kind of igneous rock the magma turns into? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ The rate it cools off and the chemical composition. All right. Next, how are sedimentary rocks formed? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for two seconds.)_ When sediments are deposited, build up and are compacted and cemented together. Okay, then. Finally, what does a rock need to be exposed to so it can turn into a metamorphic one? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ Extreme pressure and heat. You got it.

 _(Side wipe to Serena and her Pokemon and she casually speaks to the audience.)_

Serena (casually): Great job, guys. _(She turns over to her Pokemon.)_ You all enjoying yourselves?

 _(They nod their head to say, "Yes, we are.")_

Serena: Good.

 _(She rests her head on the ground. Just then, she hears a bubbling sound coming from the river. She stands up.)_

Serena: Huh, what's that?

 _(She goes over to the river and patiently waits for the Pokemon to pop out. Suddenly, a Poliwrath emerges out of the water. Serena pulls out the Pokedex and analyzes it.)_

Serena: Ahh, a Poliwrath.

 _(She puts it back in her bag. Then, she notices it's giving off a determined expression and is in a battling stance.)_

Poliwrath: Poliwrath!

Serena _(confidently & with certainty)_: So, you want to battle? Okay, then. Let's go, Braixen!

Braixen: Braixen!

 _(She gets up and goes into a battle stance.)_

Serena: Braixen, use Scratch!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(Her claws glow white and slashes out at Poliwrath, doing damage to it. Poliwrath grabs Braixen and turns on its back, throwing her over its head and doing damage.)_

Serena: All right, now use Hidden Power!

 _(Braixen forms a light blue ball of energy on front of her hands and fires it at Poliwrath.)_

Poliwrath: Poliwrath!

 _(It leaps up and evades the attack. Now, it puts its hands together and a golden sphere forms in between them, which is then split up into several balls of mud and are fired at Braixen, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Serena: Hold on, Braixen. Counter with Flamethrower!

Braixen: Brai-xen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Poliwrath and a red-orange flame forms at its tips. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Poliwrath, dealing some damage to it. Poliwrath fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its swirl at Braixen.)_

Serena: Dodge it!

 _(She jumps up out if the attack's path and narrowly evades it.)_

Serena: Braixen, use Hidden Power!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(She forms a light blue ball of energy on front of her hands and fires it at Poliwrath, doing damage to it.)_

Serena: Good. Now, use Heat Wave!

 _(Braixen points her wand stick at Poliwrath and a white flame forms at the tip. Now, she fires a round orange flame from it at Poliwrath, dealing damage.)_

Serena: Great job there.

Braixen: Braixen.

 _(Poliwrath clenches its fists and they glow red with red-orange energy pulsating off them a-la an explosion. Now, it charges forward and punches Braixen with them, dealing a good amount of damage and knocking her to the ground.)_

Serena: You okay, Braixen?

 _(She gets back up and nods to her.)_

Serena: All right. Use Scratch!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(Her claws glow white and slashes out at Poliwrath, doing damage to it. Poliwrath puts its hands together and a golden sphere forms in between them, which is then split up into several balls of mud and are fired at Braixen.)_

Serena: Quick, Braixen, dodge and go into Flamethrower!

 _(She swiftly shifts to the right and evades the attack. Now, she points her wand stick at Poliwrath and a red-orange flame forms at its tips. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Poliwrath, hitting its weak spot and dealing damage to it.)_

Serena: Braixen, Hidden Power!

Braixen: Braix!

 _(She forms a light blue ball of energy on front of her hands and fires it at Poliwrath. However, Poliwrath shifts to the left and avoids the attack. Now, it fires a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from its swirl at Braixen, dealing a great amount of damage.)_

Serena: Use Flamethrower!

 _(Braixen points her wand stick at Poliwrath and a red-orange flame forms at its tips. Now, she fires a red-orange stream of fire from it at Poliwrath, dealing some damage to it. Poliwrath puts its hands together and a golden sphere forms in between them, which is then split up into several balls of mud and are fired at Braixen, doing a good amount of damage.)_

Serena: Braixen, Heat Wave, now!

Braixen: Braixen!

 _(She points her wand stick at Poliwrath and a white flame forms at the tip. Now, she fires a round orange flame from it at Poliwrath, land a direct hit and dealing damage. Poliwrath collapses to the ground and faints. Serena comes up to Braixen and hugs her.)_

Serena _(proudly)_ : You were amazing, Braixen.

Braixen: Braixen.

 _(The Poliwrath picks itself up, walks up and honorably bows to them. Serena & Braixen do to the same and Poliwrath hops back into the river.)_

Serena: That was very noble of it to do that.

Braixen: Braix.

 _(Now, we cross-fade to minutes later, where everyone's resumed practicing their moves.)_

Serena _(enthusiastically)_ : All right, guys. One more time.

 _(Pancham slams its hand on the ground, causing small light blue pillars of rock to appear around it. Now, its hands glow white and knocks off pieces of the pillars in rapid succession, forming them into a star shape with a small diamond in the center. Next, Sylveon jumps into the air and swishes her tail, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them that form in a circle. Next, she spreads her feelers out wide and gathers energy from the moon, which forms into an orb of pink energy inside her mouth and fires it through the ring of stars, which loops through it three more times. Now, Braixen points her wand stick into the sky and a red-orange flame forms at the tip. Next, she fires a small red-orange stream of fire from it into the sky, waves the stick wand and it spirals around her. Now, she forms a light blue ball of energy on front of her hands and fires it into the spiraling flames, then does it five more times in rapid succession. The balls coil up the flame spiral and explode at the top a la fireworks, all while Braixen does a pirouette inside it.)_

Serena: That was great, guys! They were perfect!

 _(They bow and gesture to her to say, "Thank you.")_

Serena: Everyone's sure going to impressed by them. More importantly, though, I'm proud of all of you.

 _(They gather together and give each other a group hug. Now, they turn over to the audience.)_

Serena (casually): Thank you, guys.

 _(Fade in to moments, where we see her Pokemon playing around with each other, while Serena relaxes with her feet in the river.)_

Serena: That was an interesting episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Ahh, all right. I'll see you later.

 _(She casually waves goodbye to the audience and goes back to her business. Now, we go to an aerial shot of everyone enjoying themselves, pull away from them and fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
